Glass frame
by Kackie
Summary: In the end, there was nothing left... nothing but a photograph in a glassframe. And everything had gone wrong. But oh how they wished that things had turned out differently, if only the reaction hadn't gone so wrong.


A/N: A new little one-shot I wrote today in a bout 20 minutes. I have some chaptered stories in mind, but school's really busy right now so I can't start them any time soon sadly enough. I hate school, nuff said.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade nor do I own the song lyrics, they belong to Dido as it is her song White flag. So there, don't sue me.

* * *

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you  
Or tell you that  
But if I didn't say it  
Well, I'd still have felt it  
Where's the sense in that?_

Tyson was sitting on his bed looking at a photograph of him and Kai. He gently ran his fingers down the frame's glass and smiled sadly. He wasn't regretting the decision he had made, but he wished that the reaction had been different. Maybe he should have waited… but he wouldn't have lasted for that long, all of the emotions inside of him had just burst.

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were_

Tyson had told Kai how he really felt. He had said those three words, and Kai had paled. His skin had turned dead white and his crimson eyes had gone impossibly wide. Then he'd gotten angry, he had told Tyson that he was disgusting, to get away from him and that their friendship ended there. Tyson had been completely still in shock, and then he'd smiled, before turning and walking away.

_But I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

Rei, Max, Kenny and Hilary had been so angry at Kai, but Tyson told them not to hold it against him. Tyson had been prepared for every type of reaction, even if the one it had been hurt. His friends resultantly kept their friendship with Kai, even though they still told him that he'd acted wrong, but Kai hadn't listened.

_I know I left too much mess  
And destruction to come back again  
And I caused nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of it's over  
Then I'm sure that that makes sense_

Tyson had never called Kai once after that day, and Kai hadn't called him. Just like Kai had said, their friendship had ended there. If Rei or any other of Tyson's friends were to bring Kai up as a topic, Tyson would smile and say nothing. Maybe they were waiting for him to say something, but he was quiet, he didn't have anything to say about it.

_But I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

Maybe what they were waiting for was Tyson to give his love for Kai up, to call him to apologise for telling him how he felt. But Tyson did no such thing, nor would he ever have the intention to. He would keep those feelings, he was in love and would probably always will be, you can't change how you feel.

_And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will  
All I was then  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on_

Tyson and Kai had bumped into each other in the supermarket once. Kai was about to tell Tyson he was sorry, to apologise for what he'd said and to tell him how he felt. It was like they said, you don't know what you have until it's gone. But before Kai had managed to say anything, Tyson had walked past him with a smile and without looking at him. Kai felt a sting in his heart, had Tyson gotten over him already? It had been two months, had Tyson been joking? Had he never been serious about how he felt?

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

So there they were, both of them at one end of the city, each of them with a copy of the same picture in a glass frame. Both of them stroking their finger over it wondering what had happened if Kai had reacted differently, both of them hurting inside and both of them in love. Kai regretted bitterly how he had treated Tyson, if only he hadn't been so afraid of how he felt, and then maybe… just maybe… he'd been lying here with Tyson in his arm instead of a photograph.

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

Tyson sighed, the pain in his chest would never disappear, and he knew it. Why had things turned out as badly as they did? Why had Kai done that? Was he afraid? Or was he really disgusted by Tyson's feelings? Tyson wasn't sure, but he hurt and he knew that he would never give up on his feelings, he couldn't. And in the end… there was nothing but a photograph in a glass frame.

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

_**Owari**_


End file.
